The disclosure relates to a method for using a portable controlling device for a home network, and more particularly, to a method for using a portable controlling device for a home network, whereby pairing between the portable controlling device for the home network and a device for a home network is facilitated.
A home network system, which is a system capable of connecting a personal computer (PC), a peripheral device, a mobile phone, a home appliance, and the like in a house via one network and controlling them, is configured for a user to remotely access into the home network system established in the house via an Internet or telephone line from the outside of the home network system, as well as the inside the home network system and to control all of digital home appliances including a computer, a digital television (TV) set, a digital video player, an air conditioner/heater, and the like, which are connected to the home network system.
Conventional wireless near communications methods used to establish a home network may include Bluetooth, Zigbee, and a wireless local area network (LAN) method.
In the home network system, a home network device (i.e. a digital home appliance) is connected to a gateway so as to be connected to an external (communications) network. In order to connect the home network device to the gateway, it is necessary to pair the home network device with the gateway. While pairing is being performed, the home network device decreases communication signal power to a certain low level for security, i.e. for preventing any gateway in neighbors outside the home network system from being paired with the home network device. Therefore, during the pairing process, the home network device and the target gateway should be located closer than normal locations of those devices, within a certain distance range. However, the conventional gateway needs electric power and is connected to power supply facility in the house to receive the electric power. It is hard to move some home network devices, such as a refrigerator, an air conditioner, a door lock, and built-in home appliances, close to the gateway when pairing them. Thus, in order to pair the gateway with such home network devices which are fixed, big, or located at a long distance even in the house, it is necessary to move the gateway close to such home network devices. In this case, after an additional power supply unit (for example, a battery) is mounted on the gateway, then the gateway is moved close to such home network devices for pairing, and is then re-connected to the power supply facility in the original position of the house.
Like this, it is inconvenient to require complicated connection/separation manipulation operations so as to perform pairing with some home network devices which are fix, big, or located at a long distance even in the house, and the size of the gateway is significantly large such that it is also inconvenient to move the gateway close to the home network devices.